kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkwing Ducks Adventures of Aladdin
it is narrowed by a begger starting off in an arabain desert an evil Sorcer Jafar with his parrot Iago hire a greedy desert theif named Gazeem to get the lamp but instead Gazeem is devoured by the cave and only the worthy one may enter Negaduck however hears about this and decides to allie with Jafar later Darkwing Duck Launchpad Mcquack Gosalyn and Honker arrive in Agrabah and meet a street rat named Aladdin who becomes their friend and his pet monkey Abu and they run from the palace guards and feed hungry children and they meet a prince who is very rude and obnixous but is driven out of the palace by Rajah the tiger and the Sultan talks with his daughter Princess Jasmine about rejecting suitors and marrying a prince but Jasmine insteads wants to be outside the palace later Jafar vists the Sultan and hypnotises him and takes the ring and Jasmine leaves the palace regardless of the law and she meets Aladdin Darkwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker and Abu and becomes their friend bu the palace guards capture Aladdin and the ducks and Jasmine talks to Jafar about this and Jafar tells Jasmine that they have been exicuted and Jasmine starts crying and Aladdin and the ducks are rescued by Abu and the old man leads them to the cave of wonders in the cave they meet a magic carpet and find the lamp and the cave closes in on them and Jafar fails at getting the lamp but in the cave Aladdin rubs the lamp and the Genie comes out and befriends them laying down a few rules 1 no killing 2 no falling in love 3 no bringing anybody back to life and he gets them out of the cave meanwhile at the palace Jafar is comfronted by the Sultan saying that he is to discuss the prisoners with him before exicuting them and Jafar however is mad for not getting the lamp but Iago tells him that if he marries Jasmine he will be sultan and Jafar likes that idea and Negaduck likes it too deciding that he should rule Agrabah instead of St Carnard the Genie takes them to an osais and Aladdins first wish is to become a prince and the Genie grants it turning him into Prince Ali and changing Abu into an elephant and Darkwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker into royal subjects and they hit the city and at the palace Jafar hypnotizes the Sultan telling him that Jasmine should marry Jafar but a parade interupts the scheme Prince Ali arrives in Agrabah and tells the Sultan that he has come to seek Jasmines hand in marrage but Jasmine is not happy with it but than Prince Ali takes Jasmine on a magic carpet ride on his way back he is captured by the palace gaurds orderd by Jafar and thrown into the sea but the Genie saves him at the palace the Sultan tells Jasmine that her husband is Jafar but Jasmine refuses to marry him but Prince Ali arrives and breaks Jafars spell revealing to the Sultan that Jafar has been plotting against him the whole time after that the Sultan places Jafar under arrest but Jafar escapes and Jafar finds out that Ali is Aladdin and has the lamp and sends Iago to fetch it and Aladdin realises that he should tell Jasmine the truth on being lowered by her voice Iago steals away the lamp and presents it to Jafar and Jafar is the Genies master and Negaduck tells the Genie to do as they order Jafars first wish is to be sultan and its granted after that Jafar takes over the kingdom and reavels Alis true idenity Aladdin and turns Abu back into a monkey and turns Rajah into a tiger cub and he sends Aladdin Abu and the carpet to the end of the earth and Negaduck ties Darkwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker to a rocket and lights it and blast them off and they take over the palace and at the end of the earth Aladdin realizes that he must set things right and he Abu the Carpet and the ducks head back to agrabah to save Jasmine and the Sultan and the Genie at the palace Jafar and Negaduck have claimed their thornes giving each other a toast to the new rulers of agrabah but Aladdin Abu the carpet and the ducks return Aladdin fights Jafar while Darkwing Duck fights Negaduck Abu fights Iago but Jafar unravels the carpet and turns Abu into a toy monkey and makes it hard for Aladdin to rescue Jasmine but Aladdin gets a sword to challange Jafar with and Jafar turns into a giant cobra and tries to squeeze Aladdin but Aladdin has an idea he tricks Jafar into wishing himself into a genie and when Jafar becomes a genie he thinks he is master of the universe but Aladdin rains on his parade reminding Jafar that all genies share the same fate he rubs his black lamp which sucks Jafar inside taking Iago with him breaking the spell turning Abu Carpet and Rajah back to normal and Genie throws Jafars lamp back into the dessert and Darkwing captures Negaduck and sends him to the st carnard city jail and Aladdin frees the Genie and the Sultan changes the law and Aladdin and Jasmine become boyfriend and girlfriend and the Genie goes on vacation and Darkwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker head back to st carnard the end Category:Darkwing Ducks Adventure filma Category:Darkwing Ducks Adventure fiilms Category:Darkwing Ducks Adventure films